The Prisoner of Azkaban: Naruto Version
by Ayumi-Cherry
Summary: Team 7 and Team Gai are assigned to gather information about Voldemort and protect as many people as they can from him. They also have to make friends with Harry Potter. What happens when you mix wizards and ninjas? Secrets revealed about the Dark Lord..
1. A New Mission?

"Are you sure about this, headmaster?" a stiff woman wearing a green robe asked an older man with a snow-white beard. He was sitting at a brown desk folding a piece of paper.

"Of course, Minerva. I wouldn't ask for help from someone I didn't trust," he replied.

"But this is the Dark Lord we're talking about," Minerva stated earnestly, "He has his spies everywhere. How do we know we can trust them?"

"Calm down, professor. These are not ordinary children, and I believe they will do their best to protect our students."

"Alright, headmaster. I still have my doubts, but if you believe in them, I will not try to stop you."

"Thank you, I am grateful for your faith in my decision," the man put the paper in an envelope and tied it to a waiting owl. The owl gracefully flapped its wings and headed off to the east, its brown feathers glistening in the early evening light. They both watched the owl disappear into the horizon.

The delicious smell of noodles hung in the air as a talkative boy and a smaller girl enjoyed their meal. The boy was wearing a strange orange jacket and pants while the girl sitting next to him wore a red dress with slits down both sides.

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying an occasional break from their training and decided to get some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto's usual orange outfit was dirty from sparring. Sakura's clothes were also smudged with dirt and her unusual pink hair was short and sticky with sweat. Naruto was devouring his third helping of pork ramen as the interminable blue sky smiled down at them. Sakura slurped her noodles while listening to Naruto ramble on about how the "pervy sage" was going to teach him an awesome new jutsu. She just smiled and nodded again and again. Naruto soon turned quiet, for he was appreciating the beautiful weather and his ramen.

After a little while of enjoying the late summer breeze, Sakura broke the silence, "Hey, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"Did you ever wonder if there is something else out there? Like some parallel universe? Or maybe some kind of mystical world? Just something beyond this life that we know of."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking, is all."

"I never thought of anything like that before…"

"Well, I just wanted to-"

Just then, a boy with irritated brown eyes and nut-brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail strolled up to them.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto practically screeched at him.

His gait seemed to scream, "This is so bothersome!" His whole being radiated laziness, which was contradicting to the green chuunin vest he wore.

"How troublesome," he sighed and continued, "the lady Hokage wants to meet with you. Kakashi and Sasuke are already there-"

"What? So they're waiting for us and you decide to take your own sweet time to get us?" Sakura shrieked at him, all past tranquility forgotten.

She had had about enough of his lazy attitude. Naruto was about to crack a joke to try to calm Sakura down, but was instead pulled away and towards the Hokage's office. She ran at an incredible speed, half chakra and half determination. The citizens of Konoha glimpsed a blur of red, pink, and orange and felt a breeze.

When the pink haired kunoichi reached the Hokage's Tower, she quickly glanced over at her teammate and realized that she had pretty much dragged him with her. His hair was messier than usual and little pieces of god-knows-what was stuck on his clothes and was too stubborn to come off. They swiftly ran up the stairs after Naruto overcame the nauseous feeling and opened the door to the Hokage's office. She was sitting at her desk waiting patiently with Kakashi up against the wall reading his book and Sasuke next to him, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Good, you're here. Now, on to business," Tsunade stated.

She whistled and a beautiful tawny owl rushed over to her, bearing a letter. 'Wait a minute, I didn't think we ever used owls for sending messages,' Sakura pondered. The Godaime tore open the letter and handed it to Kakashi as well as a scroll to look over as she explained what their latest mission was about.

"You are all going to go to a place called Hogwarts in England. It's a school for young witches and wizards to learn how to master the magic that flows through them, much like your chakra training. The headmaster of this school has asked Konoha if we could send some of our ninja there to protect it from an evil man named Voldemort. He's powerful and deadly, like Orochimaru,"

Sasuke grimaced at the name and they all looked at him with concerned expressions. He ignored them and watched Tsunade, eyeing her to move on.

Tsunade kept going, "Headmaster Dumbledore asked that the ninjas we send can gather information on Voldemort and his group, called Death Eaters and also protect as many people from him as possible, especially this young boy named Harry James Potter."

She held up a picture of Harry and a red haired boy grinning with their arms hung around each other's shoulders. The picture itself wasn't odd, but the fact that the boys in it were moving was. They were joking and having a good time. They looked no more than 12 in the picture.

"The one with the glasses and lightning shaped scar is Harry, and the other one is Ron Weasley," explained Tsunade.

"Harry is very special and considered 'the chosen one' for reasons unknown to us."

"Hold on a second, so do you mean special in the good way, or the demented fruitcake way?" Naruto questioned, receiving an angry stare from the fifth Hokage.

"Does he look like a psychopath to you?" Sakura shot a dirty look at him as she smacked the back of his head.

Tsunade continued, "Dumbledore also requested that the ninja assigned to the job are about Harry's age so they could easily make friends with him. I know that I can trust you three with this task. Also, I have assigned team Gai to accompany you. If there is any trouble, I'll get any extra back-up Anbu to assist you. It is of the utmost importance that _no one_ knows that you are ninjas, nor anything about our village. I give you permission to tell only the most trusted friends you will make. I already sent Shizune to get your new supplies for the trip. Make sure you keep up your training. Kakashi and Gai will watch over you for a while and when it's safe enough, they will explain the rest. Now, any questions?"

It took a while for all of that information to process through their minds and in the middle of that silence, Naruto said, "Wait, we have to go to England? Do they speak English there?"

"No Naruto, they speak French," Tsunade replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Naruto groaned, "That means that I'm going to have to learn a whole new language! French is hard."

Everyone else in the room slapped their foreheads with their hands, making a light red mark on their heads.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama was being sarcastic, and yes, people in England speak English," Sakura cleared up for him.

Naruto just gave them an "Oh, right. I knew that," and backed off.

"Sakura, you're good at speaking in English, right?"

"Well, I guess so. I studied it just in case of emergencies."

"Alright, you will teach Naruto and Sasuke. You three will leave and go to King's Cross on September 1st. The train will leave at 11:00 am from platform 9 3/4. Have fun."

And with a wave, the Hokage dismissed them and got back to her half a mile high stack of paperwork. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as the rest of the group left the building.

"So, do you guys know the alphabet?" Sakura asked. Sasuke replied with his usual grunt and nodded, while Naruto just stared at her, confused. Sakura let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

'I need to take a nice, long bath and think about this unusual mission. I wonder what this Harry kid is like. I hope he's not a complete jerk if I'm going to have to become friends with him.'

"Hey! Sakura-chan! We could go to my apartment and you could teach me English and-"

"Sorry Naruto, but I think I'm going to start packing," Sakura interrupted him and walked away.

"So Sasuke, what are you-" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but he was already gone.

"Jeez, why do they always leave me? I guess I'll just train then," Naruto said to no one in particular. He walked to Team 7's usual training area and started to warm up. As he was finishing his warm-up, he heard someone training. Naruto masked his chakra and looked through the bushes. There, he saw Sasuke practicing with his sharingan. He was muttering to himself.

"I _will_ beat you, Itachi. I promise."

**Ok, so I updated some chapters because I thought some places needed revising. Thanks for being so patient and hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Also, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto.**


	2. The Train Ride

The loud chatter of people rushing to get to the right train annoyed the already irritated Sakura so much that she wanted to reach into her hidden pocket and throw a kunai at the next person who asked her where she got her pink hair dye. She was so exasperated because 1) she couldn't find platform 9 3/4, and 2) she still wasn't used to the time difference. That and Naruto was being well, Naruto. She was still scowling at her ticket to try to find something that she missed. All she saw in front of her was platform 9, platform 10, and a barrier in between.

She had her suitcase next to her, filled with clothes and necessities, including shuriken, kunai, and smoke bombs and a red backpack on her back. The backpack was stuffed with the materials listed on the letter she got about a month ago. Sasuke's luggage was filled with the same things; clothes, toothbrush, quills, ink, books, shuriken, etc. He had both his suitcase and his backpack on the floor next to where he was sitting. Naruto was staring wide-eyed at everything that passed by him. He had a matching suitcase and backpack that had "I Love Ramen" and "Ramen is My Life" written all over it. He had been able to cram his clothes and materials in his backpack and his precious instant ramen in the suitcase.

They all had their own owls that were fast asleep in their cages. Naruto was wearing a bright orange polo, torn jeans and sneakers. His hair was messy as always. Sasuke also wore a polo, but it was navy blue with thin white stripes. He had dark jeans on and black sneakers. Sakura was wearing a cute red and white striped tee with a little pocket on the left side of her chest and light gray sweatpants that reached just above her ankles. She wanted to stay inconspicuous at the school, but due to her hair, that might not be so easy. She had on matching sneakers and her hair was in the same style, but with a red headband.

Naruto then chose to take a break from looking at everything and leaned against the barrier between the two platforms. Instead of feeling solid metal though, he fell right through, landing on his bottom with Sakura and Sasuke watching him curiously. Sasuke hesitantly reached his arm through and it slid by easily. He quickly grabbed his luggage and ran through, with Sakura right behind him, carrying Naruto's forgotten suitcase. They glanced at the huge clock suspended in the air and they were right on time. They dashed onto the train after a boy with black, untidy hair and let out a relieved sigh as the train started to move farther away from the station.

That boy murmured something to his friends and took them to a compartment in the back with a man asleep in it. It was coincidentally right across from the compartment where Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were sitting. They all sat in silence, waiting for Neji to spot Harry Potter using his byakugan. He was wearing a tan collared tee, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Tenten had her standard Chinese style shirt, cargo pants, and pink slippers. Much to their dismay, Lee insisted that he wore his green jumpsuit and leggings. They tried to talk him out of it, but nothing worked. Apparently, the outfit was so full of love and youth that Lee had to wear it everywhere.

Team 7 tried to find empty seats as they walked down the corridor. Most of the girls they passed stared at Sasuke with dreamy expressions and some glared daggers at Sakura. Sasuke ignored them while scowling and finally spied Team Gai and sat next to Neji, facing the window. Tenten was next to Neji, and Sakura was facing her. Naruto and Lee fought for the space next to Sakura, and eventually Lee won. Naruto grumbled and sat across from Sasuke.

After they were all settled in, Lee exclaimed, "I'M SO GLAD ALL OF MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS ARE-"

Tenten and Sakura immediately clamped his mouth shut with their hands and Tenten hissed quietly, "Idiot! We're trying not to draw attention to ourselves! That's kind of hard to do when you go around yelling like that."

The train was silent as people popped their heads out of the doors to try and find out who yelled. Soon enough, the train filled with chitchat again. A witch pushing a food cart passed by and Naruto bought some Cauldron Cakes.

"Mmm. My first taste of wizard food," he said, shoving the cakes down his throat.

Just then they heard whispers coming from the door across from them. Neji activated his byakugan and Sasuke turned his regular eyes to red sharingan eyes. They watched the two boys and one girl who were whispering. One of the boys was the guy with the black hair who entered the train right before Team 7 and the other one had reddish orange hair and freckles covering his nose and cheeks. Sasuke and Neji both recognized those two as Harry and Ron. The girl with them had fluffy brown hair and chocolate eyes. They were all the same age, 13, just like the Konoha group with the exception of Team Gai. They were about a year older than them. Neji and Sasuke were able to lip-read their conversation.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked, pointing to the man sleeping near them.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," the girl answered.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she responded, nodding at the luggage rack to a small case with the name Professor R.J. Lupin stamped across a corner.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron thought out loud.

"That's obvious. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts," The girl answered again.

"Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway… What were you going to tell us?" He turned to Harry.

Harry started to explain how he overheard Ron's parents talking about the infamous Sirius Black and how he escaped from Azkaban and was after him. Mrs. Weasly thought that they should keep it from Harry, but Mr. Weasly wanted him to know. Mrs. Weasly also thought that Hogwarts was a very safe place for Harry especially since the guards from Azkaban were going to look out for Sirius.

After he finished, Ron was startled and that girl whispered, "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-"

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said, shaking slightly.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," he continued. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they? I mean, they've got all the muggles looking out for him too…." The girl said with a trembling voice, but was cut off by Ron.

"What's that noise?" A muffled whistle was coming from Harry's trunk.

Sasuke and Neji deactivated their special eyes and told the rest of the group about what they saw. They sat there discussing it until the food cart made its rounds again. Naruto insisted that he needed more Cauldron Cakes and chocolate, but they all knew he didn't need any more sugar. They waited for the footsteps to fade away before pressing on. They talked about their mission and started to come up with a plan on how to gather information without arousing suspicion.

The rain outside got heavier and fog misted over the windows, making it appear gray. All of a sudden, the train stopped. The rain sounded even louder and the lanterns went out. Sounds of surprised voices filled the silence, but the ninjas sat still, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. All they heard were clumsy movements from other compartments and an occasional hiss of a cat from across the corridor. Suddenly, a gruff voice hushed them as a cloaked figure approached their door. It opened the door to Harry's compartment and stuck its hand out from under its cloak. It was gray and looked as if it died and was rotting under the folds of cloth.

Then it retracted its hand and took a long breath, as if it was trying to suck in the whole universe. The temperature dropped all around them and out of nowhere, Harry collapsed. He had heard a blood-curdling scream and a flash of light. He couldn't see anything and it felt like the cold bound him together and was squeezing tighter. Professor Lupin immediately stood up and raised his wand to the figure in front of him. He said, "Sirius Black is not here."

The figure didn't move, so he murmured something and a silvery thing came out of his wand. The figure left and Harry started falling. Before he hit the ground, Rock Lee quickly caught him and put him down gently on the seat. He flashed them his "good guy" pose and said in a heavy Japanese accent, "Please do not worry, for I, Rock Lee, am here to protect you. I shall get my friends and introduce you."

A while after Lee returned with his team and the lights turned back on. He presented each person and said, "We are new here, so could you please help us around the school when we get there?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Ron replied, "How 'bout it, Hermione?"

"I guess so," she stuttered, still unnerved by the hooded figure.

Sasuke took one look at Harry and turned to Sakura and said in Japanese, "Do you have anything for him?"

"Hold on a minute. I'll be right back," she answered as she walked towards the other compartment door. She couldn't help but wonder what was different about Sasuke's voice. It had a hint of distaste in it, but then again, this is Sasuke we're talking about. Finally, after fumbling around with his belongings, Sakura found some of Naruto's chocolate and sprinkled some of Tsunade's medicine on it.

She came back a minute later with the chocolate and sat down next to Harry and felt his forehead, careful not to touch his scar. Cool sweat dripped down his face and around the reddish lighting shaped scar.

"I'll wait until he wakes up," said Sakura, mostly to herself.

"So when d'you reckon he'll come to?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Maybe in about 20 minutes or so," Sakura replied.

Tenten asked, "What happened here?"

"This black thing came in and Harry screamed then fainted. Dunno what's wrong with him, though," Ron said.

Tenten looked at Neji, who closed his eyes and was trying to figure out what that "black thing" was. He searched through his mind for something that he read in a book Tsunade told him about. Suddenly, Naruto's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Don't worry, if that thing ever comes back, we'll protect you."

He flashed them his giant grin and Hermione and Ron smiled weakly back at him.

"Yes! Please count on us." Lee added.

Professor Lupin, Sasuke, and Neji were caught up in their thoughts about the black figure when Tenten voiced her thoughts, "Gee, I wonder why Harry was the only one who passed out."

"Hey! I'm pretty sure a bunch of other people fainted, too," Ron defended, but Hermione said, "Well, she does have a good point. I mean, why did Harry faint, but not us?"

Sakura sighed and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and ask him."

Fortunately for them, Harry slowly blinked his eyes open not too long after. He found himself lying down on the seat next to a pink haired girl. He didn't know who she was, but she didn't look like she was going to injure him. Her soft pink hair and emerald eyes were unusual, though her eyes expressed understanding.

Sakura said soothingly to him in English, "It's alright, you'll be safe, trust me. Here," she handed a chocolate to him, "it'll make you feel better."

Oddly enough, he did trust her and all of her friends, with the exception of Sasuke. It was like some part of him deep inside was saying that she was a friend and wouldn't harm him, no matter what. (A/N; Bodyguards can have that effect on people. And ninjas. Who'da thunk?) He took it hesitantly at first, then slipped it into his mouth and ate it. Almost instantly, he felt better, like his energy was replenished.

Sakura patted his shoulder a couple of times and said, "Don't worry, we are your friends. If you need anyone, we'll be just across the hall." And with that, the group left.

Harry sat there, flushed and dumbfounded. 'How come I feel like I could trust all of those guys with my life?' He decided to drop it for now and focus on that horrible thing that made him faint.

"What was that thing?" he asked the professor who was wide-awake.

"That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban," he sighed and continued, "Excuse me, I need to speak with the driver."

As he left, Hermione asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" He nodded, wiping off more sweat on his face.

"You positive, mate? 'Cause it looked like you were having a fit. You fell out of your seat and started twitching," said Ron. "Lupin said Sirius wasn't here and muttered something, then a slivery thing shot our of his wand and drove the dementor away."

At that moment, Professor Lupin strolled in and said, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

As Harry's friends were describing exactly what happened, the ninjas were trying to figure out what that thing was. All they saw was a black, hooded thing wearing a cloak that trailed on the floor. Cold surrounded it and it felt as if all the happiness was permanently being taken away.

"Well, we know that it's called a dementor," Tenten said.

"Dementor? Ha! More like demented," Naruto laughed. Both Sakura and Sasuke reached over and hit his head.

"This is no time to be making comments like that!" Sakura scolded him.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan, I was just trying to lighten the mood," complained Naruto.

"It didn't work, baka," Sakura hissed back. The rest of the group nodded and started to stare blankly into space, thinking of what a dementor actually was. Their thoughts were interrupted by the long, slow hiss of the train as it stopped at the station in Hogsmeade, the only non-muggle village around.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto!**


	3. Hogwarts

Everyone scrambled to get off the train and away from the incident on board. The rain was pounding against everything in sight. Somehow, a booming voice was able to penetrate the noisy patter of rain.

"Firs' years this way!" called a deep voice. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Lee tried to get through the tightly packed crowd and over to the voice. Hagrid saw them first; a group of teens with weird haircuts, as Dumbledore explained to him. The group consisted of 6 kids. 2 girls; one with pink hair and one with brown hair tied up in buns, and 4 boys; one with bright yellow hair, one with black hair and a bluish tint, one with dark brown hair all along his back, and one with a black bowl cut.

He strode up to them and said, "You bes' go with the firs' years."

They nodded and followed him to a large glassy lake. Gasps were heard from many of the first years as they neared the water. There was Hogwarts. It stood on top of a mountain just across the dark water. Hogwarts was a giant castle with many towers and twinkling windows. It looked like something straight out of a fantasy book.

"Alrigh', no more'n four to a boat!" shouted Hagrid as the first years divided amongst themselves and carefully climbed into the boats. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji sat in one boat and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in another with a shy 11-year old boy. He was silent for the most part until Naruto fell out of the boat while trying to look into the water. To the boy's surprise, he fell and landed on top of the water instead of in it. He gave a little gasp and stared at Naruto as if he had a second head. Naruto stood up and placed himself back in the small boat like nothing happened.

"H-how did you do that?" the boy asked, stunned.

Naruto replied casually with a heavy Japanese accent, ""Well, if you must know, we are-"

"Home schooled," Sasuke quickly cut in.

Sakura caught on and added, "We were home schooled in Japan, but our parents heard of this amazing school in England and they sent us here. They taught us a lot of spells before we left."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura beamed. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip. The first year didn't want to know exactly how many spells they learned and could use on him, so he decided to shut up and not ask questions. Ever.

Sasuke was looking out calmly towards Hogwarts until his curse mark started to ache. He clutched his shoulder and clenched his teeth. Sakura looked over at him, eyes filled with worry. He just shrugged off the pain and concern and climbed out of the boat as they reached the underground harbor.

The boat started to rock as Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were getting out of their boat, which made Tenten lose her balance. She was prepared to hit the cold, unforgiving water, but instead, met with warm arms. She looked up and saw pale lavendar eyes.

"Thanks, Neji-kun," Tenten stuttered nervously and blushed a bit as Neji helped her up. He grunted in acknowledgement as he let go of her hand and instantly missed the warmth radiating off of her.

They all followed Hagrid through a passageway, across the wet grass, up some stone steps, and through the castle door. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked over at Harry, Ron, and that Hermione. In front of them, blocking their path was a pale platinum blonde boy with a sneer on his face that looked like it was permanently stuck that way. Professor Lupin came up behind them and the pale boy left. The Konoha group followed them and was about to catch up when a strict voice stopped them.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

They all turned around to see a woman walking towards them with a tight bun and square glasses. She had a way of making anyone feel as if they've caused trouble.

"There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office," she explained. "Move along there, Weasely." She led Harry and Hermione away and the ninjas saw their chance to get one step closer to befriending Harry. Ron was the first step and besides, he said he would show them around the school. Naruto walked up to him with his friends behind him.

"Hey there! Can we follow you because we don't really know our way around?"

"Sure," Ron said, "I'll introduce you to my friends and tell you a bit 'bout Hogwarts."

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ron led them into the Great Hall as the group looked awestruck at the spacious room.

"Those guys over there," He pointed out his older siblings, "are Fred, George, and Percy. Fred and George are twins. Percy's the new Head Boy, so be careful around him. He'll brag about himself to anyone who'll listen. And even people who don't listen."

When he finished talking about the classes there, Naruto started to ramble on about how he loved ramen and was about to go on about how he was going to be Hokage, but thankfully, Neji stopped him.

"Hey, Naruto, what's your favorite type of ramen?" he asked. That made Naruto go on and on about the different flavors he liked and so on. As they neared the Gryffindor table, Fred and George called out to Ron.

"Hey baby brother! Who're they?"

"New students form Japan, so don't trouble them too much with your pranks."

"Aw, you're still mad about last Easter, aren't you?" Fred replied.

"No! You're always up to no good is all." Ron retorted. He then said, "Um…I think, since you guys are new and all, that you have to put on the sorting hat and-"

"What the crap is a sorting hat?" Naruto questioned.

His teammates just shook their heads, but inside, they were asking the same question.

"Well, it's a talking hat that sorts new students into different houses depending on their personality," Ron told them, "You go to Gryffindor if you're brave, Hufflepuff if you're honest and loyal, Ravenclaw if you're a smarty-pants, and Slytherin if you're a good for nothing, evil piece of sh-"

"Okay Ron, I think we get it," Sakura interrupted. Ron's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink for getting carried away.

"So anyway, me, Harry, and Hermione are in Gryffindor. I think that's where you should go," he pointed over to the first years, "I'll wait for you guys here."

They all nodded (some more enthusiastically than others) and walked over to the large group where Ron pointed.

One by one the new students went to the front of the hall and sat on a stool as the sorting hat was placed over their eyes. After a few seconds, the hat would shout out one of the house names.

Pretty soon only the ninjas were left. Professor Flitwick was reading the names off a long list and stopped as he reached the last six names. They were quickly scribbled on the piece of parchment, unlike the rest of the neatly written names. 'These kids' names are quite unusual,' he thought.

"Rock Lee."

Said person went up to the hat and sat on the stool. It was placed over his eyes and he heard a voice in his ear.

"Let's see here, probably won't do too well in Slytherin." Lee did his little happy dance in his head. He definitely didn't want to be a "good for nothing, evil piece of sh-"

"You are very loyal," the hat continued.

Lee immediately thought of Sakura and his friends and beamed.

"I guess I'll put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled the last part and Lee felt the hat being lifted off of him. He ran off to join Ron at the Gryffindor table. Many of the people there congratulated him as he did Gai-sensei's favorite pose.

"Tenten," Professor Flitwick announced.

She walked up to the stool and the hat slid over her chocolate eyes. The same voice Lee heard started talking to her.

"Hmmm…now where should I put you?"

'Gryffindor, Gryffindor,' she thought.

"Why Gryffindor?"

She stayed silent and kept her mind locked so the hat wouldn't know any classified information. Soon enough, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off her and she strolled over to Lee and Ron and gave them high fives.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Sakura went up and the hat was soon over her lovely emerald green eyes. Nothing happened for s little while, until finally the sorting hat said, "What the-?"

Everyone looked up, surprised. This has never happened before.

During the time before the hat's outburst, Inner Sakura had been keeping it from getting into Sakura's mind.

'Just put us in Gryffindor already!' Inner Sakura yelled at the hat.

"I need to know if that's the best place to put you!"

' Pfffft! Just choose Gryffindor! It's important!' She shouted, louder this time.

"Pray tell?"

'…'

"I see…Gryffindor it is then."

Sakura pulled the hat off and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

The hat looked at Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto and said, "I'm guessing you want to be in Gryffindor, too?"

They nodded and it sighed again.

"Fine, just go. I'm done 'til next year."

The sorting hat was brought back and the guys joined their little group at the table.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto!**


	4. The Feast

Dumbledore came to the end of his annual speech. He announced that the dementors are looking for Sirius Black and are staying at Hogwarts. Also, that students should stay away from them.

"I am pleased to welcome two new teachers and six foreign students. First, Professor Lupin will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore concluded.

There was some applause and only the people who had seen him chase away the dementor clapped the loudest. Harry then saw Snape glaring at Lupin. He recognized the expression on his face. It was pure hatred. He knew this because of the countless times Snape stared at him like that.

"As for our second new appointment, Rubeus Hagrid will replace Professor Kettleburn as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He has agreed to do this job as well as his gamekeeping duties."

The applause at the Gryffindor table was deafening. The Konoha group was confused as to why this guy was so great, but clapped anyway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however, were absolutely thrilled for Hagrid.

"We should've known! Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Ron had to yell over the noise.

Dumbledore silenced the crowd and continued.

"Our foreign students have traveled all the way from Japan and will stay with us for the whole year. They speak fluent English and please welcome them with open arms. And now, enjoy the wonderful feast."

Suddenly, all of the neatly arranged plates and cups filled with various food and drink. There was the usual pumpkin juice and pumpkin tart, but there was also rice, sushi, yakisoba noodles, and different kinds of tea.

Harry was starving and piled his plate with all sorts of food. He didn't talk much because he was busy thinking about what had happened with the dementor.

Rock Lee was enjoying all the "youthful" food and could barely breathe, much less talk.

Suddenly, Tenten realized something; there was no ramen. 'Oh, crap! Now Naruto's gonna cause a scene. '

Surprisingly, he didn't. He just pulled out a package of instant ramen noodles from his new Hogwarts robe pocket.

"It's a good thing I brought this with me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke then said with a smirk, "Hn. How are you going to eat it without any hot water, dobe?"

"No! I forgot about that part! Maybe I can just eat it uncooked?"

"Good luck with that." Neji answered.

Naruto crushed some of the package and slid the dried noodles into his mouth. And said, "Not bad!"

Hermione decided to start a conversation with the new students.

"So, you like ramen?" She asked, looking up from her food.

"Yup"-crunch-"I"-crack-"love it! I eat it"-crunch-"everyday for every meal."

"Well, you know, there's so much salt in ramen. It's not good for you, especially if you eat it all day every day."

"Geesh! You're starting to sound like Sasuke over here," He pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke who was sitting silently in his seat and staring off into space. His plate of food was untouched.

"Um, Naruto, that's because pretty much everything you do _is _unhealthy," Sakura stated.

"Aw! Sakura-chan! Why do you always side with Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura turned a light shade of pink, from both embarrassment and frustration.

"All you ever eat is ramen and the only vegetables you consume are the ones soaked in ramen broth. Plus, your apartment is filthy. And, you better be taking a shower every day, because you get so sweaty and gross during the day," Sakura finally finished her rant.

"Wait, when were you in Naruto's apartment?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke started to pay attention. 'What? I thought she hated that dobe,' he thought.

"I went over to drop off some fruits and vegetables and I went in to make sure he ate them," Sakura replied.

Naruto suddenly said, "Sakura-chan, I still have bruises from that visit!"

Both Neji and Sasuke smirked and continued with their own thoughts.

"If you stopped struggling, you wouldn't have any," Sakura huffed.

Hermione's mouth dropped open more and more after every comment.

"Naruto, we have to help you. You could get severely ill!" Hermione said, concern laced in her words.

Ron had a hard time not showing his displeasure at the fact that he was getting less attention from Hermione. While she was ranting to a half-asleep Naruto, he turned around and faced Neji.

"So, what did you do over the summer?"

"Nothing," Neji replied a bit too harshly. (A/N I know, this sounds a little weird =/)

Tenten kicked him in the shin and said, "Neji-kun! Not so mean, okay?"

He grunted a response and sat deep in thought.

"Okay…" Ron just brushed it off and turned to Tenten, seeing as he couldn't start a conversation with him. "So what about you?"

Neji glared at the poor wall he was staring at as he realized that Ron was talking to Tenten and trying to get information from her.

"Uh, just…studying," Tenten answered, which was partially true. She was studying the different types of weapons found in other countries.

"Um…okay," was Ron's reply. After that exciting (note sarcasm) conversation, Ron started to finish his last pumpkin tart while Hermione finished listing to Naruto why it's important to brush your teeth.

The second everyone was done with their desserts, the plates cleared and all the students made their way to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to congratulate Hagrid. The shinobi followed the rest of the Gryffindors up the moving staircases and at long last, reached a painting of a large lady in a pink dress. When the last of the students came toward the portrait, the fat lady said, "Password?"

Everyone looked around and Percy shoved his way through the crowd and said, "Fortuna Major."

The painting instantly swung open to reveal a large common room.

'Oh great,' Sasuke thought, 'the dobe's going to have a hard time remembering the password.'

The crowd divided into girls and boys and they all went up to their separate dormitories.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto! Sorry about the short chapter, I got lazy...**


End file.
